Second
by slack-jawed cheese hugger
Summary: The second time it happened it was Atsuki's fault. //: Liu YeexAtsuki, yaoi, lemon; the second of a series.


_The second time it happened, it was Atsuki's fault._

A mere week after their first 'encounter', Atsuki gave up waiting for Liu Yee to initiate contact and decided to do it himself.

"Have you seen Liu Yee?" he snapped at Nola, thoughts and eyes darkening.

She raises an eyebrow at his unusually emotional tone. "What'd he do this time?"

He turned his back on her to hide his frown. "Nothing new," he lies outright.

Nola shrugged. "He said he was going to the library a few hours ago." She returned to her work as Atsuki stalked out of the room in the direction of the library.

- - -

Liu Yee was sitting alone at one of the tables reading a book. He didn't even need to look up to know who was behind him. "You're _pissed_."

"No shit, Sherlock," he bites out. Atsuki practically never swears, but he's far past rational thought by now.

"And?" Liu Yee marks his page and sets the book aside before turning and standing to face Atsuki, an obvious smirk growing on his face. He knows exactly what this is about. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Atsuki's golden eye smolders as he glares at Liu Yee. He says nothing, but only turns and strides away. of course, Liu Yee follows him, watching the stiffness in his neck and shoulders. The bloodlust Atsuki exudes combines with what he knows will happen to make his almost painfully hard.

They enter a private study room and Liu Yee locks the door behind him. Atsuki stands in the middle of the room, having shed his shoes and kicked them into a corner somewhere, glaring intently at him, watching every move he makes, studying the purposefully seductive sway of his hips, the smug, half-lidded expression he wore only serving to add to the blatant sexual tension betweent hem.

At long last, Liu Yee steps up to Atsuki, a mere foot between them. Atsuki continues to glare up at Liu Yee; Liu Yee continues to smirk down at Atsuki. For a few seconds all is still, until suddenly, as if they had agreed to move at exactly the same time, Liu Yee grabs Atsuki by the hair, wrapping an arm around his waist, and Atsuki makes fists in Liu Yee's shirt, pulling him down onto him. They kiss furiously, mouth against mouth, eyes squeezed shut. Liu Yee pushes down so forcefully on Atsuki that soon his back is flat on the sturdy oak desk. Atsuki wraps his legs around Liu Yee's waist and tightens them, bringing their groins rubbing together. He moans, eyes flying wide open, and Liu Yee growls deep in his throat, moving down to lick and nip at Atsuki's neck. Atsuki gasps and pants, closing his eyes again, head lolling back on his neck, and rubs his hard length past Liu Yee's, the friction burning somewhere behind his eyes and coiling in the pit of his stomach.

He groans into Atsuki's collarbone. "Again, Saijo. Do that again."

"What, _this?_" Atsuki grinds hard against Liu Yee, who hisses with pleasure. "Nnh..."

"Hh... that's it... good boy, Saijo." Liu Yee uses one hand to hold up Atsuki's neck to his roaming lips and slides the other up his shirt. "You just keep doing that."

Atsuki moans breathily at his cold fingers creeping up the warm skin of his abdomen, and cries out when he pinches his nipple, tugging on it and rolling it in his fingers, bucking his hips up against Liu Yee's own. "Aah... fuck..."

A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Liu Yee's face as he snaked a hand into Atsuki's pants and withdrew his rock-hard member. Atsuki made a sound that was half sob and half moan, clenching and unclenching his hands on the table as Liu Yee began to stroke him, torturously slow. He slitted his eyes open to watch the look of intense concentration on the other's porcelain-pale face. "Please," he forced out past the whimpers and moans as he sat up. "Please, let me touch you..."

Liu Yee looked up just as Atsuki began to hastily unbutton his pants. "What're you- ah!" His abdominal muscles clenched and he hunched over as the smaller male freed his own proud cock from the confines of his pants, inhaling sharply as Atsuki licked his palm before wrapping his his fingers surely around it and started to jack him off, slowly at first but increasing in speed. "S-Saijo... hnn..."

"Atsuki," he murmured, eyes half-closed in the light of the setting sun filling the room as he reached up to put a shaking hand in Liu Yee's hair, pulling him down towards him until there were just a few bare centimeters seperating their lips. "Call me Atsuki when we're alone."

"Atsuki," Liu Yee agreed, a genuine smile dawning on his lips. "I can do that."

And they kissed.


End file.
